The Importance of Bears
by Emily D Scott
Summary: What was Hermione to do? She's running a bookshop, secretly writing books that rivals Agatha Christie, taking care of her godchild, living the same town as her old professor, and trying to figure out the new disease taking its course in the Wizarding World all with the help of a four year-old and his bears. What more do they want?


General disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any Doctor Who references you might catch.

Also, I have played with timelines and birthdates. It's currently 2004, story time, and Hermione is 24, Teddy Lupin in 4. The war also lasted from 1998 to 2000. Teddy was born in 2000 right before the end of the war, meaning the Battle of Hogwarts was bumped up to May 2000.

The bookstore sat on the corner of a tiny village square on the coast of East Anglia. Painted glass panes filled the bay windows and glowing paper lanterns hung under the striped awning about the door. A young woman with curly brown hair unlocked the door in the early morning light and flipped the sign on the door to read open. Ink and Pen Bookshop was now open for business for the day and Hermione Jean Granger tidied the books on the front counter and settled down for a quiet day. Few people entered the shop and those who did usually came to pick up a special order. With a book plucked from the shelf and a cup of tea, she waited.

At the end of the day, having sold a grand total of two books and one special order, Hermione climbed the stairs to the flat above the shop. Cozy, with only a bathroom, combined kitchen and living room, and bedroom, she called this home for nearly a year. Putting the kettle on, Hermione rifled through the meagre stack of mail and the newspaper. No letters from friends, nor her old lover, not even one from her godson. No, Hermione was quite alone in the Muggle world since the aftermath of the Second War. But that was beside the point.

Three hours after her initial cup of tea and half-hearted supper, a sharp tapping on her window pulled her from thought. A large barn owl flapped its wings, waiting for Hermione to open the window. It dropped a large brown envelope into her armchair and left. She picked it up with trembling fingers; the return address was much too familiar.

Dear Hermione,  
Hope this finds you well. We haven't heard from you since, well pretty much since the war. In any case, I wanted to let you know that there's a new disease going around, Neville says it attacks your magic or something like that. Also, there's an opening for an arithmancy professor at Hogwarts, you'd definitely be more than welcomed there.  
Much Love,  
Ginny, Harry, James, Albus, and Baby  
P.S. Ron is marrying Susan in a few weeks. Wish you would come.

Hermione sighed, placed the letter on the desk and turned out the light, sitting in the dark. Four years later and the world had drastically changed. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Vanquished-The-Dark-Lord married Ginny Weasley and now had two young boys. Ronald had apparently found a suitable wife in Susan Bones. Hogwarts was run by Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape only terrorized students on a part-time consultation basis. And Teddy, her godson was now four years old. But that seemed worlds away in her dark Muggle flat.

It rained perpetually the next several weeks. The village roads were reduced to mud and the traffic inside her shop nearly stopped all together. Hermione didn't mind the rain, on the contrary, it was the perfect atmosphere in which to enjoy a nice cup of chai tea and work on her latest book. At age 24, she had the privilege of also being known as the reclusive author Harmony Harwick with two published books and one in the making.

On Friday, the door opened, bringing in a blast of frigid rain and wind along with a customer. Hermione closed her notebooks and watched the woman wander around the shop before approaching the counter.

"Oh hello Hermione. I was wondering if you had any copies of the Harmony Harwick books. I'm searching for lost Vashta Nerada. I heard they love to listen to a good book.

"Oh Luna, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. I don't have any copies right now. They've been sold out for the month. Check back next week and I'll have a copy for sure."

The blonde smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Ah well, I thought it was at least worth a try. Thanks anyway Hermione."

She came back the next week, blonde hair tangled over her thin shoulders. Hermione sighed and pushed aside her notebook once again. Pulling two books from underneath the counter, she slid them toward Luna Lovegood.

"Here Luna, I saved them for you. Last copies. Big sell-out they are."

"Thanks Hermione. Maybe the blibbering humdingers will enjoy the books as well."

Luna left as quickly as she came, leaving Hermione alone in the tiny bookshop. She put away her things and closed the shop early. A paper on the fridge caught her eye, Ron's wedding announcement. In two hours, her only school sweetheart would be stuffing his face with wedding cake with his bride. Slumped on the couch, Hermione wanted to cry.

Crack! Ginny Potter apparated into the flat. Red headed and freckled as ever, her silver bridesmaids dress lifted a good two inches in from due to the pregnant belly she sported. "Dress. Now."

Hermione gaped at her. "Why?"

"Ron's wedding. Dress. Now. I'll aparate us both just like this if you want. But you are coming."

"Fine."

There was no point in arguing with the pregnant Ginny, so Hermione changed into a respectable green dress. She barely finished slipping on her shoes when Ginny grabbed her arm and disapparated in a flash.

They appeared in the front garden of the Burrow. The entire backyard had been overrun with people and a large pavilion decorated with red and silver flowers. Angelina, George's wife, Ginny and Percy's wife wore silver dresses and the groomsmen had distinct red waistcoats and ties.

"Ginny, take me back, I can't be here."

"That's a load of tosh. Ron would be hurt if you weren't here. Now we're going to say hello to Mum and Teddy. And there's no point in fighting."

Molly Weasley was found in the kitchen as usual, a red haired Teddy Lupin perched precariously on the counter near the sink. He plucked stray threads on a very worn teddy bear; one Hermione had given him for Christmas as a baby. Upon seeing Hermione, he launched himself from the counter and clung to her skirt. Molly turned, expecting to tell the boy off and instead burst into tears.

"Oh Hermione! I'm so glad you came. Teddy's been missing you terribly. Haven't you Teddy?"

The little boy clung to her skirt even harder without a word. Ginny leaned in close. "He never really started talking. We're not sure why though."

"Teddy, would you like to sit with me during the wedding?" Hermione asked as the boy slipped his hand into hers. He nodded and the two left the kitchen.

Within twenty minutes, Hermione found herself seated between Minerva McGonagall and Rubeus Hagrid. The current headmistress of Hogwarts School dabbed at her eyes with a tartan handkerchief and Hagrid blew  
his nose into what looked like a small tablecloth.

"I always though' you an' Ron were ter get married." He cried. "Everyone though' so after the war."

Hermione shook her head and didn't' comment. The ceremony was short, just a short exchange of vows and a quick spell. Susan Bones was now and forever more Susan Weasley, wife of Ronald Billius Weasley.

True to their word, Fred and George avoided any mischief for the most part. There was only a small incident in which James, Ginny's precocious five year old turned into a bright yellow canary for several minutes during dinner. Molly Weasley really outdid herself this time. There was no end to the parade of food and the cake stood nearly three feet tall with four layers of chocolate cake covered in Gryffindor scarlet and Hufflepuff yellow frosting.

After dinner, Hermione found a quiet corner in the back of the large pavilion where she hid behind a large flowered shrub. To her surprise, Severus Snape soon found her spot and joined her. He snickered and sprawled into a chair at the same table. "Miss Granger, why am I not surprised to see you here?"

"Nice to see you too Severus." She pulled out a colouring book for Teddy. "Did Minerva make you come to this?"

He glared but said nothing further. Hermione grinned and sipped her champagne, watching Ginny's little boys flip up the tablecloth. Given a choice, Hermione would have left before the reception, but she ran the risk of angering Ginny, whose temper grew right along with her bulging belly. Teddy patted her arm and shoved a paper with a crudely drawn creature scribbled on it

.  
"Teddy this is lovely. What is it?" She asked, running a hand over his now curly brown hair.

He looked at her for a minute. ". . . Bear. . . "

Severus Snape watched as the insufferable know-it-all of Hogwarts managed to coerce the first word ever from the four-year-old. The party drew on. At some point, Snape left the hiding spot to mingle with some of the older guests at the punch bowl, leaving her with a lap of very sleepy toddler. The adults traded champagne for firewhiskey and Hermione wished even more to be back in her little flat enjoying a nice quiet evening.

Hermione stood, finished her last glass of punch, hiked Teddy higher on her hip and found Ginny in the crowd. "I'm going home. Teddy won't leave me, so I guess I'm taking him with me. Help me with his stuff?"

Between the two of them, a suitcase of clothing was packed and the very threadbare teddy jammed between the sleeping boy and Hermione's collarbone. Gripping him tightly, they spun away through the raging fires of the Floo network, coming to a stop in the fireplace of the bookshop. Teddy whimpered when she put him down to change out of her dress. Both dressed in flannel pyjamas, Hermione settled into her armchair, his head tucked into her collarbone once more and waited for sunrise.

Teddy sat in the window seat of the bookstore the next day as Severus Snape strode through the door. He leaned against the front counter with a sneer only half hearted compared to Hermione's memories of first year potions. His hair looked less greasy and he wore tasteful Muggle clothing rather than robes.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I see you've returned to the hustle and bustle of Muggle life once again. Was Mr. Weasley's wedding enough magical interaction for the summer? Although I do see young Mr. Lupin has clung to you like a barnacle."

"Good afternoon Severus. What can I help you with today?"

"Miss Granger, if you really thought I came in for a social visit, you are sorely mistaken. Mrs. Ginny Potter asked me to deliver this letter by hand since I do live in the village during the summer. Also in light of the recent epidemic, owl post is not the most reliable source of mail delivery."

He handed her a letter, Ginny's handwriting was clearly recognizable. Hermione opened it with shaking fingers. News delivered in this form was never good. The inside of the letter was barely legible, smeared with tears and blotted with ink.

Hermione,

I sent this with Severus because I knew he would get it to you soonest. James is ill. . . The healers say it's the new disease going around. We're in quarantine for now. Harry's so worried, he may go crazy. Please stay in the Muggle world where it's safe.

Ginny

P.S. We're going to our beach house in the south of France until the healers find something. It's unlike they can do anything else for James right now.

Hermione looked up at Snape. "The disease isn't deadly is it? It can't be right!"

"As far as St. Mungo's knows, it merely attacks the body with its own magic. Currently it is only fatal in very young children and the elderly."

Hermione gaped at him. In all of magical history there was never a disease where a body's magic attacked itself. This was impossible. She needed books; she needed to research this new disease. "I need to research this." She said putting down the letter.

"You need to stay in the Muggle world. There's nothing you can do for the magical community right now."

"Not for them. I paid my dues to them a long time ago and you know that Severus. For Harry. He'll never forgive himself if something happens to James."

Snape opened his mouth to protest, but a glimpse of Teddy changed his mind. "Very well. I have the best resources for researching this disease as I'm already in the process of doing so. After supper tonight. North side of town. Bring the child if you must. And before you ask, it's the largest house; even Mr. Potter without his glasses could find it."

Hermione and Teddy stood at the front door of Severus Snape's summer home. Spinner's End had been used as a safe house during the war and been destroyed during a Death Eater raid. The house looked rather normal, as if magic had never been used on the premises. A small flowerbed wrapped around both sides of the house and a neighbourhood cat sprawled on the grass. Snape opened the door and ushered them inside.

"I trust Miss Granger that you brought something for young Theodore to entertain himself with. My house is hardly suited for a four year-old."

"Hello to you too Severus. And yes. Teddy brought his colouring books."

Severus led them to a large library. Large shelves lined every wall, each stuffed with books. A table in the middle of the room held piles of books and the tea service among the stacks looked decidedly out of place. They sat, Hermione pulling Teddy's chair close to the table and extracting colouring books and crayons from her back.

"Tea?"  
"Yes please, though none for Teddy."

He gestured to a stack of parchment and an accompanying book. "The book is on the history of magical disease and those are my notes. Fresh eyes couldn't help."

Hermione pulled the tome toward her and opened it. The parchment was covered with his spidery handwriting with space for additional notes. The hours crept by, punctuated by the scratch of their quills and the rustle of Teddy's colouring book. She worked halfway through the book before realize the boy had fallen asleep at the table. Severus stood, lifted the boy from the chair and placed him gently in the window seat before covering him with a blanket.

"May I offer you a nightcap?"

"What? Oh, yes thank you."

He set a glass full of amber liquid in front of her. Hermione sipped it and watched the candles flicker in the dim light. She sighed; it was strange to surround herself with magic after being away for so many years. And at the same time, there was little magic in Severus

Snape's house.

"What made you leave the wizarding world Miss Granger? Surely a person of your intellect would find the mysteries of magic more intriguing than the mundane Muggle world."

Hermione stared at the liquid in her glass for several long minutes. She sighed. "Really Severus, I'm surprised you don't already know. Almost all of the wizarding community knows I left because I was pregnant with a Death Eater's bastard child."

Snape downed his glass. "The real reason Miss Granger."

She laughed. "I wanted a change of scenery. I lived in Italy for 3 years. My mother was Italian and I know the language well. Really Severus, What else was there to do in the wizarding world? They only needed one hero besides Harry and Ronald needed the fame far more than I did."

"You could have continued working as a healer. I know for a fact that St. Mungo's desperately wanted you. And Poppy Pomphrey won't last forever. She's been searching for a replacement for years"

"You're never haunted by them are you?' She asked, her voice sounded low and hollow. "You never wake up with their faces and screams in your mind do you?"She stood, placed her cup on the table and pulled on the light cardigan she brought with her. "It's late Severus and Teddy doesn't sleep well, even in his own bed. I am to return tomorrow after supper to resume working."

Carrying Teddy was harder than Hermione predicted, but she walked out the front door with grace. Severus Snape watched from the library window as she walked under the bright full moon and the wealth of streetlights.

The shop stayed closed on Sundays and for once Hermione was relieved to have a moment to breathe. She soaked in the bathtub for an hour before treating Teddy to pastries from the bakery down the street. It was on their way out for a walk around the village square that they ran, very literally, into Severus.

"Ah, Severus, Hello, how are you?"

Hermione stood fairly baffled at the Severus Snape in front of here. Gone were the teaching robes, as well as the plain black suit pants and shirt from the day before. Instead, he stood shamefaced, in faded blue jeans and a t-shirt that looked suspiciously like a Muggle band tee from the 70's. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and the faded Dark Mark was joined by a phrase of Latin tattooed around his wrist.

"Good morning Miss Granger. How do you do?"

"I'm very well, then you. I was going to owl you this morning. Teddy and I were going to London today and I'm not sure if we'll get back in time to join you after supper."

They walked through the square as Teddy slipped his hand into Severus's, his hair turning a shade between Hermione's chestnut brown and Snape's inky black. Severus cleared his throat.

"That is just as well. I was also intending to go to London. Would you allow me to accompany you both? I know of a fine establishment where young Master Theodore may enjoy as it has a fine selection of bear specimens."

Teddy looked up. "Bear?"

Hermione looked from Teddy to Severus before replying. "Yes, I think some company may do both of us some good. And I would be most grateful to you for showing us where we may find some lovely bears."

They walked a bit more before stopping at the bookshop for a jacket and Hermione's purse. Rather than suffer through the uncomfortable feeling of apparition, or the unwieldy results of Floo powder, Severus proved a capable driver in a very conservative blue car. Teddy slept in a transfigured car seat for the two hour drive into the city. After a short lunch at a cafe, Hermione dragged the two men, well, man and boy, to several shops where she bought more clothes for Teddy and a large supply of books.

"Miss Granger, it does appear that you are purchasing a large collection of books, yet you own a bookstore. Please illuminate me as to why."

"My shop doesn't have a large selection of children's' books and I don't think Teddy has learned to read yet. The Weasley's, by no fault of their own, don't have much time for just him these days."

Teddy tugged on Severus' pant leg. "Bear?"

Severus stooped to Teddy's level. "Young Master Theodore, am I correct in the assumption that you wish to seek out a fine specimen of bear, rather than shop with your esteemed godmother?" Teddy nodded. "Very well, a mutiny is our only option then. Follow my lead."

He stood, looked at Hermione with a very straight face and said "This is a mutiny. We demand to see a zoo."

Hermione laughed and the three of them made their way to the zoo while Teddy clutched the man's hand giggling. Once there, he dragged Severus unceremoniously to the bear exhibit where Severus launched into a mini lecture on bears in Greek and Roman mythology. Hermione stood back, watching the two as other women sighed at what they thought was a man and his young son.

"Well Severus, I'm impressed. I never thought that under your mean bastard exterior you'd like children."

He looked up from where he crouched, helping Teddy pick between two stuffed bears in the gift shop.

"Surely Hermione, you of all people would realize how much of my evil bastard exterior was due to working in a stressful environment with the constant interference of two crazy old men. During the holidays, I frequently worked in a nursery school daycare."

"I know, well I just assumed, I mean... I thought you hated kids, from the way you acted toward first years."

"Young children before the onset of adolescence are in my opinion smarter than fifth years. Hand any child the license to run amok in a castle with a doddering old fool waving them on and you're bound to have disasters. You should also realize that as a professor at boarding school, I am well acquainted with child psychology and how to interact with children."

He turned back to Teddy, indicating to the entire world that he had no more desire to discuss the subject further. Finally Teddy chose a large black bear, which Severus quickly bought before Hermione could protest. She argued all the way back to the car, until at last he shut her up with a very acerbic comment on how her bushy hair must interfere with her ability to understand the concept of a gift.

Little Teddy fell asleep almost the minute they started driving. Hermione herself nearly fell asleep on several occasions but found a cold car window was an excellent wake up call. Apparently seven o'clock was not only the ideal bedtime for a worn out four year-old, but adults named Hermione as well. At one point, she dozed off and woke to find Severus drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to some 70's rock band playing on the quiet radio. She smiled and nestled her head into the corner between window and seat before closing her eyes and dozing once more.

Severus carried Teddy up to the flat above the bookshop and tucked him into the small bed beside Hermione's without a word. She watched from the doorway as he pried little fingers off his neck and placed a bear under each arm, one old and brown, the other, new and inky black.

"Would you like to stay for a coffee?" She asked as he shut the door.

"Yes thank you."

He leaned up against the counter as she poured them both a cup of coffee, although she did give good consideration to the bottle of wine in the cupboard. They sat in silence for several minutes before Severus cleared his throat.

"Would it be wrong for me to assume that you will be taking custody of young Theodore for the time being?"

"Yes, I do believe so. The Weasley's have been taking care of him, but they already have so many people to worry about; he just gets forgotten. As godmother, I could adopt him, but I'd prefer to wait until he can decide what he wants."

Severus nodded, took a sip of his coffee and said. "If that is your current course of action, then I would suggest finding a flat with a room of his own. Having a defined space of his own will make it clearer for Teddy to realize he's a part of your family."

She sighed. "I know, I have a small cottage near your house, but I haven't been there for nearly four years."

He stood. "It is merely a suggestion. As godmother, you may do whatever you wish. It is late; I shall see you tomorrow to continue our research."

Hermione sat her head in her hands. Trust Severus Snape to tell her what she least wanted to hear. And damn him, he was right.


End file.
